deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Linne Cuts Into Death Battle!
Hello you beautiful sons of a gun! I was floating around the internet and saw all of these well done character analysis pages and I thought, "Hold my beer". So here you all go, my super duper in-depth analysis of a character that is actually pretty great. Linne from Under Night In-Birth. 'Background' Let me take you back, a hundred years back. You know, way back. Back when newspapers were black and white and had no pretty pictures. Honestly, that doesn't sound like a fun time period. I mean, where are the video games? Movies? VS Shows!? This is ridiculous! Anyway, back on topic. Linne was around during this time and her life was pretty fine. She had an older brother who cared for her and her life was normal. Until it all sort of went to shit. You see, she and her brother ran into creatures known as "Voids". Monsterous beings that stalked around during a time that was known as "The Hollow Night". What was the Hollow Night? The one moment in every month where Voids break into earth and start eating people up for their "existence". An energy that keeps a being a, well, physical being. Anyway, back to the topic. Linne and her brother ran into these voids and managed to keep their sanity, because of this, they became In-Births warriors who'd destroy Voids when the Hollow Night arrived. As In-Births the two joined an organization known as "Night Blade" which was basically one big happy In-Birth family. The two quickly climbed the ranks in this organization and became known as the Prince and Princess of Night Blade, however this title came with a cost. You see, Night Blade was semi-corrupted within and well, Linne and her brother were experimented on so that way In-Births could gain new abilities and it worked, which was great. However, Linne didn't really like this whole "new ability" thing but it was too late then. This amazing new ability Linne got from this experiment was the ability to move her conciousness. Which doesn't sound great on paper but it proves to be rather useful actually. This ability really just allows her to move her spirit into a new body and take it over and as soon as her spirit leaves that body, they're dead. This... sorta messed with Linne's conciousness cause as time went on she... went through several tens of bodies. Struck with guilt, Linne and her good friend Waldstein left Night Blade, just as it fell apart, to search for the weapon known as the Indulgence of Sever-Rending. A blade that is capable of tearing apart one's physical and spiritual being. In her hunt for this blade she met a high-schooler named Hyde Kido who asked, in exchange for him helping Linne with her "problem" she'd explain to him everything she knows. Thus, she began training this kid. The training went on for quite awhile and eventually, Paradox came out of hiding. Linne explained to Hyde that she had to head out to go deal with the problem at hand and her true quest began. During this adventure, Linne beat many foes (generally the canon ones are the ones she had dialogue with who I will name later on) and eventually she arrived outside of Paradox's alter. Linne's Route Linne enters the alter to find out that Hyde went ahead of her and fought Paradox. After some smack talk from Paradox, Linne and Paradox fought and Linne defeated her and killed her in cold blood. Afterwards, Linne picked up the Indulgence of Sever-Rending and entered a different room to end the Hollow Night while also ending herself. Linne destroyed what caused the Hollow Night and then proceeded to stab herself with the sword, ending her life and the series. However, that doesn't seem that canon since she isn't really the main character now is it? Hyde's Route Linne meets Hyde outside of the alter and she discovers that Hyde has decided that he'll take on Paradox himself. This leads to the two duking it out in a rather close match. Which eventually leads to Linne's defeat. After she is beat, she still worried for the kid but lets him through to go fight Paradox. After Paradox is defeated, Hyde and Linne continue to work together and Linne begins to truely explain what the Hollow Night is. 'Personality' ' '''Throughout the series, Linne is constantly described as being stoic and aloof. She generally works independantly and prefers resolving problems on her own no matter how dangerous. As you may have guessed from this, she is a loner who seems rather cold on the outside. However, on the inside she truely cares for people she's close to and carries guilt from the people who's lives were ruined because of her ability. Having to ask Hyde to end her life puts even more guilt on her person as asking someone to kill you just feels... wrong. A few other notes about her personality is that she can take a few jokes and she actually puts herself a little bit above others in terms of valuability. Linne is easily angered if she isn't given the attention she believes she deserves and she is well aware of the dangers of the Hollow Night. 'Intelligence/Sanity' Linne is one of the more sane and level-headed of the cast. She's kept her cool in rather insane circumstances and is only angered by very SPECIFIC things. With hundreds of years behind her back, she is very intelligent, skilled, and experienced. She was trained by Waldstein, who has even more years of experience than Linne and has developed his own fighting style, and she's trained Hyde. Training some teenaged boy how to fight with a sword isn't very easy. Linne was also able to obtain a pet Void and care for it (the series needed a mascot so shut up). 'Powers' Linne has obtained a plethra of different skills and abilities over her long lifetime and she's not afraid to use any of them to the best of her ability. This many different abilities include: '''Permanent Possession:' As I stated before, Linne can take over a new body upon death or whenever she chooses to. This is by moving her spirit (or conciousness in game terms) into a new host body and just taking it over. If her spirit leaves the body, that person is dead. Light/Energy Projectile Creation: Linne is able to generate projectiles from her blades that she dubs "kuugan" (or Air Fang). This projectile moves over a small distance with a set angle of going directly where Linne is facing. Mid-Air Jump: Linne is the only character in the game who can jump on the air. This allows her to gain extra height and jump out of incoming danger. While it seems to be only used once in the air, it is possible she uses it more during God Mower: Blazing Flash/Brandish. Magma Manipulation: Linne can cause magma from the core of the earth to rise to the surface to damage foes when she uses God Mower. Generally it is in a large pillar. Existence Destruction: Linne can destroy one's existence (physical not spiritual) as with all characters in the Under Night In-Birth series. Generally this is done by cutting the opponent with her blades. Heat Resistance: Linne can stand right by a large pillar of magma from the center of the earth and not get scorched. In fact, she can stand right inside it and not be scorched either! 'Armor' Surprisingly, Linne has no armor worth noting about, however her sword No Name is capable of blocking strikes that are capable of destroying entire towns! But that's about it in the amor category. 'No Name and Nameless' Linne's trusty folding knife and long sword. These two weapons have been with Linne since the beginning and are serious threats to be dealt with. Linne wields both of these weapons at once to allow her to attack in a really close situation, or attack while there is some space in between. These blades have the same durability as Linne does and she can take quite the beating (which we'll get into later). 'Skills' At over 100 years old Standing 4'8" and Weighing 74 pounds, Linne is most definetly a force to be reckoned with. She is the fastest member of the Under Night In-Birth cast and is one of, if not, the most over powered of the bunch. Linne was trained by Waldstein and was able to train a student of her own. Is very experienced in working alone, and has over 100 years of knowledge to back her up! 'Strength Feats' Linne's God Mower has been calculated to be able to destroy an entire town. She can hit the ground so hard a pillar of magma from the center of the earth bursts out of the ground and she was able to defeat Paradox who was "this" close to becoming a Re-Birth. 'Speed Feats' Linne can move faster than Seth who can move at such a high speed that light stops dead in it's tracks! Linne can also dodge attacks from Vatista who fires light beams. 'Durability Feats' Linne can survive her own God Mower. Can survive being near magma from the center of the earth and can actually take blows from the Indlugence of Sever-Rending! 'Feats' *Can destroy a town with God Mower *Trained Hyde *Defeated Paradox *Strong enough to call magma from the center of the earth by just hitting the ground *Faster than Seth *Dodged attacks from Vatista *Has lived over 100 years and still isn't insane 'Summary' Linne is no damsel in distress. Her hax allows her to defeat foes who's feats out-play her's and her many different attacks. If you want to mess with this princess, you better have some counters ready for what she'll throw at you. 'Advantages' ' ' *Over 100 years of experience *Hax is capable of allowing her to win a match with ease *Great heat resistance *Amazing speed *Different weapons for different situations *Works well alone *Able to tear apart someone's physical connection to reality *Mid-Air Jumps *Skilled enough to defeat a robot specifically designed to destroy In-Births 'Disadvantages' *Doesn't work very well in a group *Technically lost to Hyde in the main story *One of the weakest hitting characters in the game 'Recommended Opponent' ' ' Painwheel Another girl from a fighting game who was experimented on by an organization that was corrupted. Having a burning hatred to what is done to her, she still carries out her duties but plots her revenge. Waiting... Waiting for the perfect time to strike! Do You Think Linne Should Appear on Death Battle? Yes No Should Mage make more of these? Yes No Who'd make a better opponent for Linne? Suguri (Suguri) Peacock (Skullgirls) Kurome (Akame ga Kill!) Raiden (Metal Gear) Darth Vader (Star Wars) Mewtwo (Pokemon) Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Other (Please name in the comments!) Nobody, Painwheel is a great opponent! Category:Blog posts Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Character Analysis